


Tagging In

by Dee_Laundry



Series: sub [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You made it onto House’s team, but that doesn’t mean you’re ready to be part of <i>this</i> team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagging In

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [sub](http://archiveofourown.org/works/169735), set at about the time of episode 4-10. Written for Porn Battle XIII, prompt: House/Cameron/Chase/Foreman/Thirteen/Taub, research

“We’re going to have a problem,” Taub said, looking into Chase’s eyes.

Foreman let out a quick, disgruntled sigh. “We agreed Chase would stand in for sub on this trial run. You made it onto House’s team, but that doesn’t mean you’re ready to be part of _this_ team.”

“Taub can’t get it up unless the other person’s shorter than him,” House interjected from the chair on the other side of the room.

Taub whipped his head in House’s direction and glared at his smug smirk. “How did you--”

“It doesn’t matter,” Cameron insisted, crossing to Taub and Chase in two quick strides. “Just put him on his knees.” With a firm hand on his shoulder, Chase sank easily. “It’s where sub feels best, anyway.”

Taub nodded and then looked down at Chase. “Open your mouth.”

“No,” Chase retorted.

Taub regarded Chase sternly, holding eye contact, but when he spoke it was clear he was addressing the room at large. “My thought here is to smack him.”

“No,” Cameron said immediately. “No violence.”

“What do you do when he disobeys an order?” Taub asked, his eyes still locked on Chase’s.

“Give him my clinic hours, usually.”

House’s reply pulled Taub’s attention away from Chase. “I thought you said scene business stays in scenes. No overflow into outside.”

Foreman rolled his eyes at House’s smirk. “It does stay; that’s the number one rule. House was talking about Chase.”

Taub repeated Foreman’s eye roll, and turned back to Chase. “So what do you do when sub disobeys an order?”

Cameron laughed. “sub doesn’t disobey orders. Chase was just giving you shit; you can slap _him_ if you want.”

“He would look pretty with a handprint,” Taub mused. By the look on Chase’s face, he agreed; that could’ve been the reason for saying no in the first place. “But you wanted to see how we’d act with sub, not Chase.”

Thirteen stepped forward for the first time. “You said he likes having his head stroked,” she said, fingers already laced into Chase’s hair.

“Among other things.”

This time, everyone ignored House’s interjection. Cameron replied to Thirteen, “Yes, he adores physical affection when he’s been good. Foreman forgets, so you’ll have to make sure to do that for me.”

“I don’t forget,” Foreman retorted. “It’s not part of my role. sub gets different things out of each of us; you’re the petter.”

“And now I have to turn that over to someone else,” Cameron sighed. “So thank God Thirteen is here.”

“You‘re such a bleeding heart, Cameron,” House scoffed. “But you don’t have to worry about poor, deprived sub -- Kutner’s a snuggler, too, so it’ll be covered.”

“Where is Kutner?” asked Thirteen. “Why isn’t he trying out?” Her fingers had moved from the top of Chase’s head to the nape of his neck; he was practically purring.

“He submitted a written application,” House said wryly. “Got the ‘accepted’ stamp right away. The two of you, on the other hand, still haven’t shown us anything.”

Taub unzipped his slacks and revealed just how a short, balding, nebbish-looking man had kept attracting mistresses in addition to his beautiful wife. “Shit,” Chase murmured.

“Open up,” Taub commanded, and this time Chase did as he’d been told.

After a few seconds of sucking, however, Chase pulled back. “You’re not talking,” he chastised Taub.

“What?”

“Talking,” Chase insisted. “sub needs to hear what’s what; he needs a voice to interpret the sensations and keep him focused. Keep him from getting completely lost.”

Taub shifted his grip on his dick impatiently. “House talks enough for anyone.”

“House only shows up at the end,” Chase replied. “sub needs the sound throughout.”

“I’ll do it,” Thirteen volunteered. “I can touch and talk at the same time.”

“You’ve got enough command?” asked Cameron skeptically.

Thirteen smiled and pulled a chair next to the spot where Chase was kneeling. She leaned in close to his left ear as her hand continued to stroke lightly down his spine. “Look at that,” she instructed Chase. “Look and see how hard Taub is for you.”

When Chase leaned forward a fraction, Thirteen tapped him on the head. “No, you’re thinking. Don’t think; just look. Look at that penis. Look at the base, the shaft, the corona, the glans. Taub’s holding still now but in a moment he’ll bring it to you. He’ll put it on your lips, on your tongue. He’ll slide it right into your mouth, and oh, it’ll taste so good.” Thirteen tilted her head, her breath now hitting his neck as her words caressed his ears. “You want it. Your body’s telling you just how much you do. Telling me, telling us. You’re salivating now, because that cock is going to taste so, so good, and we’re going to let you have it. All those inches, all for you, and Taub’s going to start feeding it to you now. Slowly,” she said with a warning glance toward Taub, “so you can savor it.”

Chase’s lips had fallen apart, and Taub touched the head of his cock to Chase’s bottom lip gently. Chase’s lips parted wider; Taub pushed the head into Chase’s mouth, achingly slowly, as Thirteen murmured, “Good, good. Open up for what you want. Succulent,” and Taub began to thrust.

Rhythm was easy to fall into, between Chase’s talented throat and the smooth pushes from Thirteen’s hand on the back of Chase’s head. When a natural lull fell in Thirteen’s patter, Foreman lightly cleared his throat and asked, “Taub, how long can you go?”

“Oral, anal, or vaginal?”

It was House who answered. “No vaginal here, so --”

“Oral, indefinitely,” Taub replied promptly, “by controlling suction and tempo.” He slid a finger into Chase’s mouth, keeping the rhythm steady but loosening the hold of Chase’s tongue and cheeks.

“Anal -- tight anal, that is -- is a different matter, of course,” he continued. “But with forewarning, I have some preparations I can make to keep things going. Thirty minutes, at least.”

“No need to hold off now,” House declared, and that was all the prompting Taub needed. Tilting Chase’s head to an angle more to his liking, Taub pumped just four more times before grunting out his orgasm.

As Taub shuddered and tucked himself back in his pants, all eyes turned toward the door to the hall.

“They’ll do,” Wilson said with a decisive nod, then turned and left the room.


End file.
